


Kiss me thru the phone

by ladyreapermc



Series: Keanu ficfest! [28]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: You’re away from home for work. Phone sex happens.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Series: Keanu ficfest! [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438567
Kudos: 42





	Kiss me thru the phone

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr based on the prompts: "I miss your touch..." and "Remember when you couldn’t leave your hands off me?"

“Remember when you couldn’t leave your hands off me?” you said on the phone, leaning back against the pillows, smiling at the soft chuckle Keanu let out.

“How could I not when you were wearing that dress?” he replied, his voice in your ear, pulling at your heartstrings.

You missed him so much. It had been two months since the two of you last saw each other. You were in Vancouver shooting the new season of your TV show and he stayed in LA. Usually, Keanu would fly over every other week to see you, but this year, between press tours and shooting the new Bill and Ted, he hadn’t been able to make it and you couldn’t exactly drop everything either.

Which meant you were nearly climbing the walls with restless energy. You went from sex four times a day with an amazing, very thoughtful and kinky man to relying on your vibrator or your hand and it just wasn’t doing the trick.

“I mean, the way I could see your thighs through those slits…” Keanu continued, and you could picture him smirking. “You know I love your thighs.”

“Yeah? What else you love about my body?” you asked.

“I love your eyes. The way they glow when you happy and how you squint them in concentration…”

The smile on his tone made your chest feel warm and your own lips curled in a smile too.

“Your cute little nose and the way it scrunches up whenever you don’t like something and your lips… The way you bite on your thumb or your pen when you’re thinking… I seriously can’t focus when you do that. I keep thinking about kissing them or having them wrapped around my cock.”

“Fuck,” you sighed because the way his voice went all throaty like that was setting your body on fire. “I like having your cock in my mouth.”

“Oh, I know,” Keanu chuckled. “The way you moan when you’re sucking me it’s pure sin, baby.”

“What else?” You pressed, closing your eyes.

If you tried hard enough, you could almost pretend Keanu was whispering those things on your ear instead of through the phone.

“I love your neck. How long and elegant it is and how you keep shivering and giggling when I kiss it. But what I love the most it the way my hand looks wrapped around it.”

You let out a soft groan, pressing your thighs together as your brain conjured up the image of Keanu’s large hand resting against the column of your throat, his thick fingers squeezing gently whenever you asked and the high that it gave you. Just thinking about it right now was making you so wet.

“And your tits… They’re so gorgeous,” Keanu continued, and his voice was getting breathless. “I love how they fit in my hands and I love how they look when you’re wearing my shirts and I can see your nipples pressing against the fabric. It always makes me hard. It just wanna put my mouth on them.”

You brought your hand to your chest, teasing your nipples through the shirt as he spoke, breath hitching as your touch sent a shot of pleasure down to your core.

“Are you touching yourself, baby?” Keanu asked and you nodded, too lost in the sensations to remember he couldn’t see you. “I take the silence as a yes.”

“Shit! yes,” you giggled. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

“Why don’t we switch to facetime and you can see exactly what you’re doing to me.”

“I’d love to, but I can’t.” Keanu’s tone sounded regretful and hesitant. “I’m not home.”

“Ke, are you having phone sex in public?” You asked with a giddy grin.

“I’m not in public… I’m… in the back of a cab,” he admitted. “The partition is closed so I don’t think he can hear me.”

“Are you hard?” you asked, picturing him, legs spread on the backseat of the car, length pressing against the zipper of his jeans.

“Yeah.”

“Touch yourself,” you asked, your own hand slipping inside your pants to give yourself some release against the increasing arousal.

“I can’t.”

“Come on,” you urged, smirking to yourself. “He’s not gonna see you. Please. imagine it’s my hand, rubbing you through your pants. I know it drives you crazy.”

There was a long moment of silence on the side of the line until you heard the muffled grunt and you knew he had done it.

“I miss your touch…” he said and you sighed, the familiar pull in your heart returning.

“I miss you too. When can you get here?”

“Soon. I promise,” Keanu assured. “Now, where were we?”

“You were saying how much you loved my tits.”

“Right,” you could hear him smiling again. “I love how they bounce when you’re riding my cock. And you know what else I love? I love your cunt.”

You just hummed in response, fingers teasing your soaking wet folds, spreading sparks of pleasure as you swirled your clit in an almost lazy pace.

“It’s such a pretty cunt. I love how it feels around my fingers, around my cock. So wet and warm and tight. And I love how it always seems to be ready for me, just waiting to be fucked.”

You whimpered as you pushed your fingers inside yourself, pumping slowly. It wasn’t nearly enough since you had small hands, but you didn’t want to stop to grab your vibrator.

“Are you fucking yourself, baby? Pretending it’s my cock?”

“Yeah, but it’s not enough,” you breathed out. “Not when your cock fills me up so good. I want it. Or your hands. Or your mouth.”

“If I was there, I’d have my face buried in your cunt, eat you out until you’re begging me to stop.”

His voice was almost a growl and you felt pleasure coiling in your center, making you speed up your movements, heel of your hand pressing against your clit as you fingered yourself.

“I think I might be addicted to the taste of you,” he said, and you could hear traffic. He must have stepped out of the cab then.

You whined low in your throat, rolling your hips against your hand, desperately seeking your release, but there was something missing, that little nudge to send you over the edge.

“Ke, please…” you started, not knowing what exactly what you needed, but you knew he did. He always knew.

“You’re close, baby?” he asked, and you just hummed in agreement. “Wanna come?” Once again you hummed. “Then go ahead and come for me, baby. I wanna hear it.”

It was almost as if his voice unlocked something inside you because you felt the tension snapping free and pleasure crashed through you, making you cry out his name, back arching off the bed, every single nerve-end of your body felt electrified.

It took you a moment to gather your bearings again, breathing hard and blinking the black spots from your vision. Another moment for you to realize there was someone knocking on your door.

You check your phone, that you must have dropped, but the call with Keanu had been disconnected.

There was another knock and you got out of bed on shaky legs, crossed the room and pulled the door open.

You froze in shock at the sight of Keanu, standing there with a smirk on his lips and an intense gaze on his eyes.

“Surprise,” he said, and you grinned, before grabbing his shirt and pulling him inside the room.


End file.
